


New Black Tooth

by thisiscyrene



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Biting, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Teeth, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiscyrene/pseuds/thisiscyrene
Summary: The inclination to bite never leaves him, especially now, with Rhett on his back beneath him, Link feels the itch in his jaw, the inkling feeling of needing to mark him, to sink his teeth into flesh and mark Rhett as his.





	New Black Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2017 Day 3. Prompt: Biting. Title shamelessly stolen from the [Califone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qnn3PGB4d58) song of the same name.

The inclination to bite never leaves him, especially now, with Rhett on his back beneath him. Link feels the itch in his jaw, the inkling feeling of needing to mark him, to sink his teeth into flesh and claim Rhett as his. He wants to taste, to bite, but not too hard. Rhett doesn’t like pain, not really. Not like Link does, anyway.

Link leans down, crawls up the never ending expanse of Rhett’s body, settling between his legs. He nuzzles his way between Rhett’s thighs, parting them to settle between long legs, dragging his lips over the soft flesh of each one, tongue darting out to taste the salt and sweat of him. 

He starts out with light nips between kisses, wet tongue following each bite to sooth the sharp pricks of pain delivered by pointed canines digging into the skin of Rhett’s thighs. He’s greedy though, loving the taste and feel of Rhett’s pliant skin between his teeth nearly as much as the gasps and near-shouts they pull out of Rhett’s mouth. So he pushes his luck.

Link opens his mouth wider, sucking at the velvety smooth skin of Rhett’s inner thigh, determined to leave as many marks as he can get away with. He sucks and licks his way across the skin, lulling Rhett into a sense of comfort before he bites again, drawing a harsh gasp from Rhett alongside a lightly murmured “Oh gosh.”

He bites again, harder this time, keeping his mouth attached to Rhett for longer, increasing the pressure just so, until Rhett groans and reaches down to swat at the top of Link’s head. Link pulls off grinning, perversely proud of the indents he’s left in Rhett’s skin, a perfect mirror of the patterns of his teeth, sharp canines and crooked bottom incisors, the whole of it bathed in the sheen of Link’s saliva.

He reaches out with one slim finger, tracing it around the marks, feeling the dips left in Rhett’s skin, admiring the way his teeth marks perfectly complement the newly forming bruises he’d sucked into Rhett’s thigh only moments before. 

Link wants to memorize memorize the taste of him on his tongue, the give of his flesh between his teeth. Make a mess of him between his legs, a minefield of bruises and bites, something nobody else on this earth has any right to do besides him.

Yeah, Link’s greedy, and if he can’t have Rhett in every single way he wants, then he’s gonna have him like this.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr as [killthenaughtyboy](https://killthenaughtyboy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
